


Драбл о самовнушении и сексе

by Chesse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, драбл, немагическое ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesse/pseuds/Chesse
Summary: Мнительный Дерек построил в своей голове настоящий заговор. Ему повезло, что Стайлз необидчивый.





	Драбл о самовнушении и сексе

\- Тебя нанял Питер? - Дерек тяжело дышал Стайлзу в шею, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- М? - Стайлз, кажется, его почти не слышал, ёрзая и пытаясь посильнее потереться задницей о чужой член.

Дерек пытался взять себя в руки, на секс решительно не было времени, но весь его самоконтроль полетел к чёрту, когда Стайлз взял его член и направил в себя.

Вечером того же дня они сидели на кухне, ужиная "правильной едой", не содержащей холестерина, разбавленной картошкой из фастфуда - противоречивая натура Стайлза во всей красе.

\- Тебя нанял Питер? - Дерек вернулся к нерешённому вопросу, как только морковный пирог был съеден.

\- В смысле? - Стайлз округлил глаза, слишком старательно размешивая сахар в чашке. - Ты же знаешь, что я свободный журналист.

\- Раз я не слышу вопроса, кто такой Питер, могу предположить, что ты знаешь, кто это, - Дерек не злился и, пожалуй, был даже более спокоен чем обычно, но, вероятно, дело было в двух бокалах виски, которые он выпил перед тем, как идти домой.

Стайлз нервно улыбнулся и отпил из кружки.

\- Я журналист, помнишь? - тонкие пальцы забегали по столу, пока не наткнулись на ложку, и Стайлз снова помешал несуществующий сахар в чашке. - Когда мы начали встречаться, я собрал о тебе много сведений. В том числе о твоих родственниках. Поэтому да, я знаю, кто такой Питер.

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь с доводами.

\- Так он нанял тебя?

\- Нанял для чего? - Стайлз дернулся, поправляя ворот футболки.

\- Ты появился сразу после того, как отец устроил меня к Питеру, чему последний явно был не доволен, помня мою связь с Кейт. Ты делаешь все, чтобы утром я опоздал на работу, а вечером не даёшь заниматься делами, взятыми на дом. Своими пошлыми смсками мешаешь работать, а обеды с тобой неизменно ведут к опозданию. Так что, Стайлз, Питер нанял тебя, чтобы саботировать мою работу и помочь ему меня уволить?

Плечи Стайлз расслабились, он откинулся на спинку стула, разубеждая Дерека в его теории. Стайлз совершенно не умел врать. - Постой, что?! - до Стайлза, видимо, дошёл смысл слов Дерека, и он снова напрягся, гневно на него уставившись. - Ты считаешь, что я тебе мешаю?! - его ноздри гневно раздулись. - И секс со мной не к месту, и я сам тебя постоянно отвлекаю?! - он вскочил, опрокинув чашку с так и недопитым чаем, но даже не заметил этого. - Что ж, больше не буду!

Стайлз выбежал из кухни, и Дерек в растерянности проследил за ним взглядом. Он был свято уверен, что у Стайлза был план - затрахать его до увольнения. Но если это не так, то...

Дерек вошёл в спальню, где Стайлз без разбора закидывал вещи в сумку, Дерек заметил свою футболку. Судя по закусанным губам и блестящим глазам, Дерек умудрился довести его до слёз.

\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек, но тот только мотнул головой, безуспешно пытаясь справиться с молнией на сумке. - Стайлз, - Дерек подошёл сзади и сжал трясущиеся руки Стайлза своими. Он чувствовал, что тот из последних сил сдерживает слёзы обиды и только поэтому ещё не послал его к чёрту. - Стайлз, прости меня, - он провёл носом по его шее и уткнулся лбом в плечо. - Я мудак, знаю. Я... Я теряю с тобой голову и контроль. Наверное, я вбил себе в голову этот план, потому что пытался хоть как-то оправдать своё помешательство. Я не могу сказать тебе нет. И стоит только подумать о тебе, как все остальное отходит на задний план. Прости, что обидел тебя. Я болван.

\- Ты баран, - голос Стайлза дрожал, но сам он расслабился, позволяя рукам Дерека обнять себя. - Если тебе не нравится утренний секс, то так и скажи.

\- Нравится, - большие пальцы Дерека забрались под футболку Стайлза. - И на кровати нравится, и в ванной нравится, и даже на кухне нравится. Но из-за него я стабильно опаздываю на работу.

\- Тогда давай я просто буду раньше вставать, и мы всё успеем, - настроение Стайлза за пару минут кардинально изменило вектор, и он заигрывающе потёрся о Дерека задницей. - Что там ещё тебя не устраивает? Смс? Окей, я не буду писать тебе в течение дня.

\- Я не против, чтобы ты писал мне, - Дерек не удержался и поцеловал выглядывающее из ворота футболки плечо. - Например, о том, что ты сейчас делаешь или что будет у нас на ужин. А не то, чтобы ты хотел бы сделать с моим членом. Я потом ещё час не могу настроиться на работу.

Стайлз кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Я понял, никакой пошлятины во время работы, а то твои коллеги будут пялиться на твою эрекцию. Что ещё? Вечер? Я мешаю тебе работать?

\- Если ты не будешь отвлекать меня своими пошлостями во время работы, я буду все успевать, и не придётся брать работу на дом. И мы сможем больше времени проводить вместе.

\- Звучит не плохо.

Позже, после медленного, чувственного примирительного секса, Дерек вспомнил кое-что.

\- Я правильно понял, что ты всё-таки работаешь на Питера? - пальчик Стайлза замер на его груди, но вскоре продолжил путь, вычерчивая замысловатые фигуры.

\- Да, - вздохнул Стайлз. - Он нанял меня шпионить за Скотом, потому что Питеру показалось, что тот положил глаз на замужнюю Арджент, нынче Лейхи.

\- И как результаты?

\- Он запал на подругу Элисон Киру. И мы с ним подружились. В этот четверг он приглашает меня на вечер видеоигр, - судя по выжидательному взгляду, Стайлз ждал какой-то реакции.

\- Сходи, если хочешь.

\- А ты что будешь делать?

\- Почитаю. В тишине. Давно я этого не делал.

\- Эй! - Стайлз в притворном возмущении ущипнул Дерека за бок, и тот со смехом перетянул его на себя, чмокнув в нос.

\- Я люблю тебя, - слова на удивление дались легко.

\- И я тебя.


End file.
